Captain Swan and the Fourth Curse
by giraffezmd
Summary: Three weeks have passed since the death of the Snow Queen. However, disaster strikes when suddenly the residents of Storybrooke find themselves under yet another curse. Hook is one of the only people to still have his memories and he wonders why. Will Hook be able to restore Emma's memories? Who caused this new curse and why? (Mainly Captain Swan but some Outlaw Queen and Snowing)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One - Killian**

* * *

It has been three weeks since Elsa and Anna left. It has been three weeks since Emma got my heart back for me. It has been three weeks since the Ice Queen was defeated. It has been three weeks since Belle and the Crocodile broke up. However, I know that Belle still loves him and that is why she never actually made him cross the town line. Instead, she carries around his dagger, making sure that he never comes near her, Emma, or me.

These past three weeks have been some of the best three weeks of my life and many things have happened during them. Snow White, Prince Charming, and Prince Neal moved into a bigger house nearby leaving Emma the old apartment. Emma now shares the apartment with Henry and every once and a while, myself.

I try to fit in more around town. In addition to my new look, I spend some time with Belle and Emma's mother so they can teach me all about this world. I spend my evenings with Emma and Henry. The three of us have become very close and I hope that one day we can all be a family.

David and I have gotten much closer as well, for a couple of reasons. First, Emma made me her second Deputy so the two of us could spend more time together. This means that David and I are always working together too. In addition, since I saved his daughters life, and she saved mine, he is staring to understand that we actually do love each other.

I once told Tinkerbelle that I would only risk my life for two things, love and revenge. I was being quite honest with her when I said this. I have found something to risk my life for. If Emma were in trouble, I would willingly help her even if I died in the process. Emma has finally started to open up to me and I am very happy about that.

Currently, Henry, Emma, and I sit on the couch drinking hot chocolate with cinnamon. (It actually isn't that bad once you try it). Emma and I watch as Henry plays some form of video game. Emma's blonde head is resting on my shoulder. "You tired love?" I ask her.

"A little." She mutters back, "But I won't be able to sleep until later. That is how my brain works, I cannot fall asleep until after eleven."

"What if I tired you out first? I know you get bored while watching this game." I say, only half joking.

She hits my arm, but doesn't decline the offer. The phone rings and Emma groans before standing up to go and answer it. "Hello?" She asks. "What are you sure?" She asks after a pause. "Okay, I will check it out." She says, and then she puts down the phone.

"Who was that?" Henry asks.

"Leroy." Emma answers.

"The dwarf?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you get jealous every time someone calls me?" She asks me, and I blush, looking down. "You do realize that it is my job." She walks over and puts on her red leather jacket.

"Where are you going?" I ask her, standing up.

"Leroy says he found something odd in the woods. I am going to go and check it out."

"As your Deputy, I am going too." I declare and Emma rolls her eyes.

"We will be back soon, Kid." Emma calls over her shoulder, "Don't open the door for strangers."

"I know." Henry calls.

Emma and I walk hand-in-hand into her yellow bug. When we arrive at the woods, we both step out of the car. Just as we are about to step into the woods, Emma freezes. "What is it Love?"

"I sense magic here." She says, and then we both see it. Black smoke fills the air around us. I think back on the green smoke from when Pan created his curse.

"Emma is this-"

"A curse? Yes." She says, her face pale as she grips my hand tightly.

I wrap her protectively in my arms and kiss her gently as the smoke surrounds us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - Emma**

* * *

I wake up in bed. I groan as I stretch to turn off the alarm clock, about to fall back asleep when I remember my responsibilities. I have to get Henry awake and ready for school. I sigh, looking over at the person who is sleeping next to me. Killian has his back turned to me; the sunlight shows his tan skin perfectly.

He mumbles in his sleep and I kiss his forehead softly. His eyes flash open, " 'ello Love." He says quietly, shock in his voice.

"Something wrong?" I ask him.

"Nothing, since you are here." He says and I smile.

"Get dressed, I am going to make breakfast. It will be ready in around ten minutes."

"Sounds good." He says, lost in thought. I stand up and walk into the bathroom to get ready. I look down at what I usually wear to bed, a sports bra and fuzzy pajama pants. When I am done, I walk into the kitchen and start making some bacon and coffee, knowing that the smell will wake up Henry. Indeed, after five minutes of brewing, Henry walks into the room and grabs a piece of bacon.

"Morning Mom." He says.

"Morning." I say, turning pancakes onto his plate. However I see him bent over his phone. "Who are you texting?"

"A friend." He answers and I hear Killian's footsteps as he enters the room.

"What is this friend's name?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Is this friend a girl lad?" Killian asks, taking out the syrup from the fridge.

"Maybe." Henry says, his phone ringing.

"Is the girl Grace?" I ask. He blushes and looks down. "Because, I won't tell you not to go after her." Henry grins.

"Thanks Mom."

"No problem. Come on, you have to leave now if you want to make it to school on time." I say.

"Okay." Henry says and he goes to grab his backpack.

I walk over to Killian and kiss him on the lips, he kisses me back but only after a brief second of shock. "Something wrong Killian?" I ask him for the second time today.

"Nothing." He says, pulling me close, however I sense that he is lying.

Before I can ask though, Henry clears his throat and I laugh. "I will see you at the station." I mutter, before pressing my lips to Killian's once again. Then I leave the house with Henry.

Henry's teacher, Mary-Margret just had a son, so she isn't teaching the class currently. One of my Deputies, David is her husband. Mary-Margret is my closest friend in this town. Besides, Killian, she is one of the only people who knows about my past.

My parent's abandoned me. I almost abandoned Henry, but I changed my mind before I did. Some details about my pas aren't nearly as clear as I want them to be, but Killian always told me to stick to the present. Killian and I have been married for two years now and Henry seems to like Killian.

When we arrive at the school, I hug Henry good-bye before leaving for the Sheriff Station. I walk in and see Killian playing with him wooden hand. He seems lost in thought and confused, something that he doesn't usually do. "Killian, what is wrong. You have been lying to me all morning. It isn't like you." I say, sitting on the desk next to him.

"I have just been lost in thought Love. I am sorry, I didn't mean to be rude."

"Anything in particular?" I ask, but before he can answer the phone rings. "Hello?" I ask, trying my hardest not to sound irritated.

"Hello Ms. Swan." Regina says, the mayor. She is the only one who refuses to call me by my real last name.

"The last name is Jones, Madame Mayor." I say, and I see Killian's eyes flash before he grins slightly to himself. "Sorry, that was rude. Is there an issue?"

"Not really. Just remember that you have to do your weekly check in with me."

"Right. When do you want me there by?"

"After lunch." Regina says before hanging up.

* * *

After a quick grilled cheese at Granny's my husband and I drive to the Mayor's Mansion. I knock on the door and Regina answers it. "Hello Sheriff, Deputy." She says, nodding to us, she then lets us inside.

We walk inside, and see that Robin is playing with Ronald in the living room. Regina and Robin have been married for years. Ronald was their first child together and they love him dearly. The three of us walk into the kitchen and sit at the table.

"So the report." I say, "Nothing really out of the ordinary happened. A usual week, except that Leroy was prank calling people again yesterday and we got some complaints about that."

"Is that the only thing that happened yesterday?" Regina asks, and I nod. Regina looks over my shoulder at Killian as she calls over to her husband, "Robin, come show Emma what you made yesterday."

"As you wish my Queen." He says, since Regina means Queen in Latin, it is his usual nickname for her. Robin walks into the room and I start to follow him out of the room.

Killian starts to follow me when Regina says, "No, I need to talk to you for a bit."

_What the hell? _I wonder as I follow Robin out of the room. He leads me into the garage. Gepetto, Gepetto's son, August, and Robin work in the carpenter shop down town together, all three are known for their skills.

"I made a bow yesterday." Robin says.

"What for?" I ask slowly.

"Well, Regina, Ronald, and I plan on spending a night in the mountains some time soon. I used to go hunting as a child so I don't see why I can't show them my amazing skills." Robin says and I laugh.

He then takes out the bow he made. "Wow, it is very pretty." I say. Indeed it is. In style, it looks like an English Longbow. The wood itself is dark in color, but still very pretty and elegant.

When Robin and I return to the Kitchen, both Killian and Regina are very pale. "Regina are you okay?" Robin asks.

"I feel a little nauseous, but besides that I am fine." She mutters quietly.

"You don't look so well ether Killian, come on, let's get you home." I mutter. Maybe he is sick, and that is why he is acting so strangely.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three - Killian**

* * *

As soon Emma has left the room with Robin, Regina quickly says, "You remember something a little off about yesterday don't you."

"Yes. Leroy called Emma and we went to go check the woods. We saw a curse coming our way. When I woke up she was by my side in her bed."

"That didn't through you off?"

"Not at first since, for all I know, I could have had too much rum the day before and imagined the whole thing. It isn't like Emma and I haven't…"

"Okay, I don't need all the details!" Regina says quickly.

"Sorry."

"Continue, Pirate."

"Then I realized that I didn't have a hangover so I came to the conclusion that we have been cursed. However a couple of things don't make complete sense."

"A couple of things don't make sense to me ether, but what did you notice?"

"Well, clearly we both have our thoughts. Why is that?"

"Well in the first curse, since I caused it, I could remember. In addition, I allowed Gold to remember because we made a deal."

"So who ever cursed us must have wanted us to remember."

"Wanted you to remember Captain. No one can change my thoughts through a curse unless they personally give me a forgetting potion."

"What have people forgotten?"

"All of the memories except for the ones the created of the curse wanted them to keep."

"So they don't know about the book?"

"No, and they won't unless we can find a way to break the curse."

"I guess that makes some sense. But I still don't understand one thing."

"What is that?"

"Why is my life good in this curse?"

"I didn't have to give everyone a miserable life, Hook."

"But why curse us then though? I mean you have Robin and I have Emma now. All of the families are together."

"I noticed that, even Gold and Belle."

"You think the Crocodile might have done this?" I ask her.

"As much as I would like to say I do think so, I don't. Simply because Belle controls the dagger so he can't use magic unless she orders him to."

"Who could it be then?"

"A new enemy I am afraid." Regina says. Then Emma and Robin return. Both Regina and I are pale and our 'spouses' take notice.

"Regina are you okay?" Robin asks.

"I feel a little nauseous, but besides that I am fine." She mutters quietly, looking into my eyes, as she tries to send a silent message.

"You don't look so well ether Killian, come on, let's get you home." Emma mutters. I agree, not wanting her to be concerned for me. I honestly love that Emma is worried about me, even though she has no reason to.

_ "You are an idiot." _A voice appears in my head and I realize that Regina is communicating with me internally. _"You need to act like you would if she was really married to you. Find out all that she knows and then we can see what we have to work with."_

I nod, and Emma and I head home.

* * *

That night, Emma, Henry, and I eat pizza. While Henry plays video games, Emma and I go to out bedroom. "Killian, as much as I would like to do some fun things with you tonight, you looked very sick before and I don't want you to become too sick."

"Emma, I assure you that I am very healthy."

"Are you sure?" She asks, teasing me, as she runs a hand through my hair.

"Yes, very sure." I mutter.

I kiss her passionately, before she grins and says, "I love you Killian." I never have heard her tell me this in our whole relationship, and it made we swell with pride.

"I love you too." I breathe, before pushing my lips back to hers.

"Not now Killian." She mutters, "Henry is here."

"Henry is always here." I argue.

"That might be true, but this Friday night he is staying at his friend Nick's house."

"Nick?" I ask.

"Yeah, Nick Zimmer, the boy who's father I found years ago. He and his sister Ava were living on the run."

"I have forgotten how many people you have helped, Swan." I say.

"It is Jones. You of all people should know that." _Shit, she was right. I have to play the part. _I think to myself.

"I know, but you can't expect me to take the nickname away. I used it for years, until you finally fell in love with me."

"I loved you from the start."

"As did I, and if you like it or not, you are my one and only Swan." I say, not to mention that a Swan represents love and beauty. She is the love and beauty in my life.

She rests her head against my chest, and she looks tired. "You look tired, Love." I mutter.

"I am fine. Come on, let's go see if we can convince Henry into watching a movie with us."

* * *

I glance over at Emma who is sound asleep in her sports bra and pajama pants. My hook is under our bed, instead I have been using a wooden hand. I am simply in shorts, how I usually sleep. I look up at the ceiling. I honestly have no idea if this curse is a blessing or not. I have always wanted to be married to Swan, to be able to call her mine, and now I can. Now I know that she loves me too.

However, I know deep in my heart that this isn't the real Swan. I am not sure if I am going to be able to take advantage of her or not. I most likely will. I have wanted her since my eyes first met her. I was mourning the loss of Milah, still after three hundred years. I sometimes wonder if she would be mad at me for not loving her anymore, but she left Gold because she loved someone else, so shouldn't I be allowed to do the same?

I need to find out who started this curse, that way I can find out if I actually need to break it or not. If this is really just Regina's curse backfiring, then I can live a nice, happy, new life with Emma, my Emma. If it turns out that a new enemy is lurking around the corner, then I need to find a way to break the curse. And I have the Savior in my bed, and I know that if she believes she can do anything. However, I am a Pirate and a selfish one, and I want her all for myself. And that will never change.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Emma**

* * *

When I wake up on Friday morning, I get out of bed and start to make some eggs. Henry walks into the room and starts to make some hot chocolate. "Mom, I forgot to tell you, Mr. Gold said that I can have an internship at his shop."

"That sounds like an amazing idea. When are you going to start?"

"This afternoon, after school."

"Okay. So then you will go straight to Nick's house after?"

"Yeah, I was planning on that. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes it is." I say, "When are you going to be coming home?"

"I am not sure yet. I will call you though, don't worry."

"I am not worried kid." I say, and Henry goes to get his school bag.

Killian walks into the room then and lightly kisses my forehead. "So what are we doing tonight, you never did tell me." He breathes into my hair.

"We are going out to dinner with Mary-Margret and David. Belle will watch their son. Then we will come home for some dessert and some alone time." I say immediately as I look at the flower tattoo on my left wrist. The tattoo I got when I was around the age of fourteen. My foster parents were mad at me for around a month when they found out that I got a tattoo.

"That sounds like fun." He says, wrapping his arms around me. I smile and rest my head on his chest.

"I love you both, but can you save it until I leave the house?" Henry asks and Killian laughs. I walk over and ruffle Henry's hair.

"Fine Kid, come on let's go to school." I say. Killian comes with us today, holding my hand as we walk Henry to the entrance of his school.

"So, I have had a couple of questions that I have been meaning to ask."

"Shoot away." I say, wanting to know what has been going on in his head.

"I know you don't like talking about them, but what do you know of your parents?"

I freeze, "My birth parents?" I ask.

"Yes."

"I just know that they left me on the side of a highway and it was a little boy who found me and brought me into the foster system."

"So you didn't give up Henry..."

"Because I didn't want him to be a lost boy. I was a lost girl for my whole life. Until I moved to Storybrooke and got my life here."

"And Henry's birth father?"

"You know the story Killian. He left me, like my parents did. Why are you asking?"

"I just wanted to know why you never gave up Henry."

"I almost did."

"I know Love. But you didn't and that is what matters."

* * *

Work was slow, but that night Killian and I get ready for our date. We arrive at a fancy italian restaurant for our double date with Mary-Margret and David. The four of us take our seats and look at the menus. "How is the new baby?" I ask them.

"Good." David says.

"Adorable." Mary-Margret adds.

"Any pictures?" Killian asks.

"Yes here." Mary-Margret says, showing us a picture on my phone.

"He is adorable." I say. The little man looks like his father.

"I will be right back Love." Killian says, and he stands up, walking in the direction of the restroom.

"So how long until you and Killian are going to have a child?" David asks.

"What?" I ask.

"You guys have been married for almost three years now. Do you guys not want a child?" Mary-Margret asks.

"We have Henry."

"But he isn't Killian's child." Mary-Margret argues.

"I don't know. But I wasn't expecting to be having this conversation tonight." I say.

"You are avoiding the question." David notices and I roll my eyes, relieved when I see Killian coming back to the table.

The waiter then comes and we all order. Killian gets shrimp, pasta, and tomato sauce. I order cheese ravioli. Mary-Margret and David both order a stuffed shells. We continue making small talk, but I manage to keep the conversation away from the idea of me getting pregnant. I may love Killian, but I don't know if the two of us are actually ready to have a child together.

After we say good-bye to Mary-Margret and the others, Killian turns to me and asks, "Ready to go home love?"

"Yes." I say, and the two of us go home to experience those plans we wanted to accomplish.

* * *

I wake up the next day to the phone ringing. On the phone was Henry, saying that he was ready to be picked up from Nick's house. When I returned to the apartment with Henry, Killian was still asleep. I kissed him to wake him up, and he smiles, kissing me back instantly. "Why are you already dressed?" Killian complains.

"I had to pick up Henry from his friend's house."

"Ugh." Killian mutters, sitting up. His hair is messed up due to a clear bed head. "What do we have on the agenda today?" He asks.

"Well, Henry asked if you could teach him how to sail today. You and your father owned many ships before you moved here."

His eyes sparkle when he hears me say that. "Very true, when are we leaving?"

"You seem excited."

"It has been a while since I have been at sea."

"Well, the weather is finally becoming warmer so yeah." I say and he rolls his eyes.

"When are we leaving?" He asks again.

"Right after you shower, get dressed, and I pack lunch for us." I say. Killian brings his lips to mine once more before he walks into the bathroom to get ready. I smile after him. I know that he misses his old house on the beach, but I am happy that me moved in with me here. Today will be a day just to make him happy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five - Killian**

It has been around two weeks since the curse has been placed on the people of Storybrooke. I would be lying if I was to say that I didn't love my new life. However, I know that once Regina finds a way to break the curse, I will have to help her. As much as I love this new life, I want Emma to remember her parents again. In the past week I have been doing what Regina told me.

I have learned that Emma has the same memories that she had before the curse, except that she never gave up Henry. She came to Storybrooke five years ago when Henry was having some trouble at school. She believes that we met soon after she became Sheriff and I was found injured from a car crash. After I was able to leave, I started flirting with her until I finally asked her out. Apparently we have been together ever since. I kind of like tha story, except it isn't nearly as adventurous as I remember it.

Since I am Emma's 'husband' she tells me anything that is wrong. She tells me all of her feelings. I honestly wish I could do the same, but Regina said it would be kind of risky. In addition to finding out as much information about Emma's past, I have also been getting closer with her father, David. Regina explained that everyone will have both sets of memories. So David will remember everything I do here. I know that he didn't full approve of me before this curse, so I have been spending some time with him. Hopefully winning over Emma's father will allow him to trust me more in the future.

Emma sighs besides me in her sleep. I smile to myself, I defiantly love this new life. Suddenly, I hear a window shatter in the living room. Emma is still asleep, but I shoot out of bed and throw on a pair of pants. I walk into the living room and see a man standing in the room. He wears all black, and a ski mask covering his face. He holds a picture in his closed right fist and a baseball bat in his left. "What are you doing here?" I ask.

The man says nothing and instead he raises the bat. I duck out of the way, and it crashes into a lap. I hear footsteps running down the hallway then and Emma is suddenly in the room. Her eyes meet mine. "What the hell?" she asks.

The man looks at Emma, then back at me. I am distracted for a second while I look at Emma who is trying to mouth something to me. That second was enough time for the man in black to hit me in the back with the bat. I crumble to the ground in pain, as it shoots up my spine. I look as the man raises the bat again, however he himself collapses as Emma kicks his legs out from under him.

The man however, refused to give up. The bat finds my temple and before I pass out I notice two things that happen. First, Emma screams, "Killian!" and second, Emma removes the ski mask from the man's face. He sees his first mate, Smee.

* * *

I wake up in a room of white. I glance down at my arm. A couple of needles brush the skin. In my hand, is another hand. "Emma." I breathe out.

"Killian, thank god you are okay."

"What happened?" I ask.

"William Smee came at attacked you two nights ago. I arrested him, but he won't talk. Or explain why." She says, she seems very concerned, and that makes me smile.

"I might be able to convince him." I say. Maybe he still remembers who he is. I certainly hope not, because if so he would walk the plank.

Emma looks at me curiously. "Why do you think that?"

I then realise my mistake, and hurry to cover it up, "If he was truing to kill me, maybe I could figure out why."

"Did you do something to him?"

"Not that I know of." I mutter, being honest.

"We will figure it out." She says. Her lips brush mine and my heart flutters. No matter how many times we kiss, she still makes my heart flutter hopelessly.

"I know. I have faith."

"In what?"

"In us." I answer and she smiles, stroking my face.

* * *

When I am realised from the hospital, Emma and I went straight to the Sheriff Station where Smee is being kept. "We want to ask you some questions." Emma says, bringing his into the interrogation room.

Smee says nothing as he looks at Emma. "Don't ignore the Lady when she speaks to you." I say, giving him a look. He flinches, meaning that he clearly has some, if not all of his memories.

"She does not control what I say, or do." Smee answers.

Emma sighs, "See what I mean?" she asks.

"How about I try and talk to him alone?" I mutter quietly in her ear. "You go get something for us for dinner tonight."

"If you are sure." She mutters. She kisses me as she leaves the room. I am left alone with my first mate now.

"Do you know who I am?" I ask.

"You were my Captain." He answers after a short pause.

"Then why did you attack me?"

"You are no longer my captain."

"You are right, because you put Emma in danger, so I fire you."

"You don't understand what I meant."

"Then what did you mean, mate?" I spit at him.

"Since you gave up your ship, you your self aren't a pirate anymore."

"I will always be a pirate." I say, but I realise some truth in what he is saying.

"Not true, but that fact doesn't matter right now."

"Then what does?"

"I am the captain now."

I cut him off before he continues, "How do you have your memories? Do you know who cursed us?" I ask.

"Aye."

"Who?"

"He is the one who told me to hurt you. He let me keep my memories if I pledged my loyalty to him" Smee says, and I grin knowing that I still have some control over him. I guess ruling my ship with fear still has its perks, even if I did want to change a bit right now.

"Who?" I repeat, hoping to get somewhere.

"The Dark One."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six - Emma**

After I left Killian, I went to the store to buy some food for dinner. I decided on making coconut ginger mussels with bacon, since I know it is one of Killian's favourite things to eat. Henry is going to be a Nick's house again. In the past month, a lot has happened and I think that tonight, it would be a good idea for Killian and I to talk about it.

I was worried for his health after William Smee attacked him, but Killian assured me that he was fine. I believe him, however I don't want him to be too tired and I want him to get back to his full health as soon as possible. In order to assure his fast recovery, tonight will be a relaxing night for both of us.

I intend on just having a romantic homemade dinner, watching a movie and then talking until bedtime. I know that Killian will want to participate in other activities but in order to assure his health, tonight I will not allow it. After finding all of the ingredients that I need to make dinner, I go to get some other food for the rest of the week.

I grab chocolate chip cookies, pickles, sandwich bread, sliced cheese (For grilled cheese), peanut butter, jelly, Nutella, potato chips (salt and vinegar), some cold cuts, and some ice cream. I also buy some rum for Killian. After getting married to Killian, I started drinking rum more often. I like it with vanilla ice cream, but Henry likes chocolate ice cream, so I got that.

After I buy everything, I drive home and put away all of the groceries. When I finish frying the bacon, Killian returns to the house, his face is white. "Are you okay?" I ask, concerned.

"Yeah." He answers.

"Did you get anything out of him?"

"Nothing of interest." He says, but I can tell that he is lying.

"What did he say?" I ask, cautiously.

"He said that he was working for someone. But he didn't name the person."

"Ah. Well we don't have any other issues in town, so we can get it out of him over time."

"What are you making for dinner?" He asks as he walks into the kitchen.

"Your favourite." I answer and he grins.

"Need any help?"

"Only for you to set the table and shower."

"As you wish." He says, grabbing the plates from the cabinets before going to take a shower.

I create he broth with soy sauce, ginger, and coconut juice. Then after it simmers for two minutes, I add the jalapeño and mussels. When the table is done being set, dinner is ready, and I plate everything for us. I cut into the sour dough baguette and put some of the bread on the table. We sit across the table from each other. "It looks amazing Emma."

"Thanks, I hope you like it." I say, and the two of us start eating. When we finish eating, Killian cleans the plates while I set up the movie. I decide to put on a classic comedy movie. _Monty Python and the Holy Grail. _I have only seen the movie once but it has been years. I know that Killian has never seen it, so it will be amusing to watch with him. While the commercials are playing, I get some ice cream and chocolate chip cookies for Killian and I.

I get my self two scoops of chocolate ice-cream and two cookies. I get Killian two scoops of ice-cream with a splash of rum and a single cookie. I hand him the bowl and curl up in his arms on the couch. We eat our ice cream, enjoying the oddness of the movie. Halfway through the movie, I start to get bored of the movie and kiss my husband. He kisses me back instantly, biting my lip, before running his tongue over my bottom lip.

"I love you Emma." He mutters against my lips.

"Same here." I say back, instantly.

"So much has happened recently." He says, pulling away from my lips only to catch his breath before pushing his lips back to mine.

"Yes." I say, "A lot has happened. But you don't know all of it."

He pulls away from me then, looking into my eyes. "What don't I know?" He asks.

"Just a couple of things but that isn't too important right now." I say, avoiding the conversation that I wanted to get out of the way before.

"Emma..." Killian says, trailing off, not knowing what to say.

"Killian, I know you are hiding some things from me. What are they?"

Killian sighs, looking down at his hands. "You wouldn't believe me."

"Killian, I trust you, and would believe anything you told me."

"Don't be so sure." He says, turning away.

I put my hand to his cheek, "Killian, you can tell me anything, you know that right?"

"Yes, I do know that."

"Then tell me."

"Only if you promise t tell me your secret too."

"Deal." I say instantly, "Now what are you keeping from me."

"Smee was hired by someone in this town to hurt you. However, Smee hurt me instead, so I wouldn't be able to protect you. He was going to kill you."

"Who hired him?" I ask, barely believing my ears. Killian looks away, clearly not wanting to say who. "Killian, look at me." I say and he does, "Who hired him?"

"I swore I wouldn't tell anyone." he said.

"What? Why?"

"He said if I told you, his master would know and he would hurt you."

"I can take care of myself."

"But I don't want to risk it."

"Killian that is sweet but-"

He stops me from talking by kissing me again. I kiss him back, "Are you trying to distract me?" I ask him.

"Maybe." He mutters, hugging me tightly.

"Will you ever tell me?"

"After I find a better way to protect you, maybe."

"Fine." I mutter.

"What was it that you wanted to tell me now Love?" He asks, his breath tickling the skin on my shoulder.

"Well I was going to tell you the morning after you were attacked, but that night you were attacked."

"Tell me what Love?" He asks and I look down at my hands. "Emma, what is wrong?"

I look at his face for a second, and then I glance back at my hands. I then close my eyes and quietly say, "You are going to be a father." I say it so quietly, that I am not sure if he ever heard me. Then I hear the sharp in take of his breath.

"What?" he asks.

"I am pregnant." I mutter, opening my eyes to look at him, worried about how he is going to respond.

He looks at my face for a couple of seconds before he brings his lips to mine once more. "Emma, that is wonderful news. I have always wanted to be a father, even if I don't know how." I smile and give a sigh of relief. "How long have you known, and how old?"

"I have known for a week. The child is four weeks old." I answer.

"I am not going to let you out of my sight."

"At sometimes you are going to have to though."

"And why is that?"

"Some missions only the Sheriff goes on." I answer.

"Hopefully the less dangerous ones."

"I have around eight months until the child will be born, it isn't like I am a cripple."

"But the threat." He argues.

"Who is the threat?"

"What? I am going to tell you, so you run over to him and get your self killed? I am not doing that."

"Killian-" I start, but I am cut off by another kiss.

"No." He argues.

"Yes." I say, being stubborn as usual.

"No." He mutters again, pressing his lips even more forcefully to mine, "And I am not letting what happened last time happen again."

"What do you mean?" I ask. Last time? What does he mean by last time?

"When my first wife, Milah died, she was with child." He explains and my eyes widen. "She was only two months pregnant but I lost my whole family that night."

"In the car crash?" I ask, that is how he told me his wife died.

"Yes."

"Is this why I am not allowed out of your sight?" I ask.

"Yes." He repeats, bring his lips to mine once more. "And what an amazing sight you are."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven - Killian**

Emma sleeps in my arms with her head on my chest. Her breath tickles my bare chest and her hair is covering my neck almost completely, but I don't mind. All I care is that she is safe. It was so hard for me to keep information from her, but I know that it will be easier if she didn't think I was lying to her. I am going to have to talk to Regina in the morning, fill her in on everything I know. I am nervous for how she is going to respond.

I am not going to let the Crocodile take Emma or my unborn child away from me. Not the way that he took Milah from me. I would willingly die before he even looked at her again. I am not sure how I am going to be able assure her safety, but I will stop at nothing until it is accomplished. In all honesty, I haven't recently thought about all that I have lost. I have lost so many people and I can't lose Emma. I can't lose my happy ending.

I lost my mother first. She died while giving birth to me. She was a pirate who turned good to be with my father. My father was the leader of the Navy. He too was never in my life but for a different reason. My father blamed me for my mother's death. He left me at the age of five when he realised that I looked just like my mother. It was my brother who was twelve at the time who practically took care of me.

My brother, Liam had the Jolly Roger before me. However, he had it named Jewel of the Realm. He was the captain and I was his lieutenant. We worked well together. I slightly blame myself for my brother's death, but I blame Pan more. He should have warned me that Liam couldn't leave Neverland. After my brother died, my heart broke and like my mother, I became a pirate. And a ruthless one. I renamed the ship and became the captain. I still used his motto of having good form though.

After Liam died, I found the Dark One's wife. Milah hated her husband and the two of us quickly feel in love. She became a pirate and a major part of my life. She healed the wounds left behind by Liam's death. The one regret that she ever had in leaving her husband, was also leaving her son. She loved her son and we were going to get him back for her when she realised that she was pregnant with a child. For two months we talked of our child, we decided to use a bean to go to another land after she got her son back, however we never got the chance.

The Dark One came to kill me until he realised that she too was on bored. The Crocodile felt betrayed and killed her on the spot. He then tried to get the bean from me but I refused to give it up, angered by the loss of my child and the girl I loved. He then cut off my hand, the one that he thought was holding the bean. I became even more broken after she was dead. Even more cruel. I became the dreaded Captain Hook. If something happened to Emma he would with out a doubt go back to his old ways or possibly even kill himself. There is no one left that he loves.

Emma shifts in my arms, wrapping her own arms around me and moving her face closer to my neck. I lightly kiss her forehead, trying not to wake her up. As much as I love this new life, perhaps if she got her real memories back she might be safer. Of course she will hate me for getting her pregnant. And for not trying to remind her of her true self prier. But now at least I know she does indeed love me, and she probably will come back to me. Before Emma had fallen asleep, she had pointed out that we will need to pick out baby names.

She said that in the morning they could look into it, before work. I had agreed eagerly and then she had fallen asleep on my chest. I know that I am not yet fully healed, but I would rather watch over her, until I can't keep my eyes opened any longer. I know that Emma is going to wan to wait some time before telling people of her pregnancy, but I might have o tell Regina tomorrow morning as I explain our current situation. I will have to remember to tell Regina not to bring it up with Emma until she herself was ready to tell the town.

I am exhausted though. So I rest my own head on Emma's curling her closer to my chest before I close my eyes and drift off into sleep.

* * *

I wake up to the smell of coffee and bacon, the usual morning smell in this house. I quickly put on some clothing before I walk into the kitchen. Henry sits at the counter, reading a book. I pause looking at the book until I realise that is is not the story book with all of the town folk's backstories. I pour myself a mug of coffee and start to drink it. I like my coffee black or with a splash of rum. Whenever Emma drinks it (if she even drinks it, she usually just makes it for me) she adds so much sugar and milk that one couldn't even call it coffee anymore.

Emma puts breakfast out on plates and the three of us eat in silence. The phone rings, and it is me who answers it this time. "Hello?" I ask.

"Hello Pirate, this is the Mayor."

"Why hello Madame Mayor." I respond.

"Is your girlfriend in the room?" Regina asks, and I flinch, forgetting that she knows that Emma and I aren't actually married.

"Yes."

"Okay, well I need to speak with you alone, is there a way that you could do that?"

"I don't think so."

"Is she really that sentimental over you in this curse?"

"More the opposite. A lot has happened recently."

"So you found something out."

"Yes." I say again.

"Put her on the phone, I have a way to get her to do something while you come here."

"I don't want-"

"Listen here pirate, we need to talk now. Her life is on the line here, and you staying with her won't change anything."

"What do you mean?"

"I will explain in person, now are you willing to leave her."

"If what you are saying is true, then yes."

"Give her the phone."

"Okay." I say then I turn away from the phone and call out, "Emma, the Mayor wishes to speak with you." I hand her the phone and finish my coffee while Emma listens to Regina on the other side of the phone.

Emma glances at me several times as she speaks, "I think that might work Regina." she says after a while. "Okay, I will tell him. Bye."

"What does the Mayor want love?" I ask as Henry leaves the room to get his school stuff.

"She thinks that since you talked to William last night, you might have scared him. She wants me to try and get something out of him. Also she wants you to go in for the weekly check in with her today."

"That is okay with me." I say, after pausing to remember that William is Smee.

"I guess the name thing will have to wait until later." She says so quietly that I can barely hear her.

"It is okay, we have time."

"Yup, eight months." She says, pressing her lips to mine.

* * *

I arrive at the Mayor's Mansion, shortly after Emma takes Henry to school. I knock on the door, and it is Ronald who answers it. "Ronald, what have we told you about answering the door with out an adult?" I hear Robin say walking into the room, "Hello Killian." He greets me before turning back to his son.

"No to," Ronald says looking down at his feet." Robin picks up Ronald and turns back to me.

"So what are you here for?"

"Regina wanted to speak to me." I answer.

"Not stealing my wife are you?" He asks, jokingly raising an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't think twice of it." I say, looking at the thief.

"Ah, it is about time you got here." Regina says and Robin raises another eyebrow. "Don't give me that look Robin." Regina says, swatting his shoulder, "He is hear for the weekly check-up."

"Ah, I will leave you two to it then." He mutters quietly to himself before excusing him self upstairs.

I follow Regina outside to sit under the apple tree. "So what do you know?" She asks, knowing that I know a lot.

I quickly tell her everything. (Except that Emma is pregnant). Regina is a good listener and when I am done she sighs. "This morning I realised that you were right about the Dark One being a possibility for cursing us. Clearly you have proof of that now. However I know something you don't"

"What is that?" I ask.

"I know why he did it."

"And why is that?" I ask, humouring her. She probably didn't know.

"Well I asked Mr. Smee some questions this morning too, except I did it while looking like Gold. For your first mate, he isn't very bright." Regina adds.

"No he isn't." I sigh.

"He didn't confirm that Gold set the curse, but he did say what his goal was."

"And what is it?" I ask again.

"He wants to break you?"

"What?" I ask, confused.

"He gave you your happy ending. A life with Emma, where she treats you the way you want her to. He gave you everything you wanted. He plans on letting you live like that for a little while longer."

"What will he do then?" I ask, knowing that I will dread the answer.

"He will kill her in front of you. Or something like that. And then he will make it so you can never die, so you live in hell forever. So you can never see her again, not even in death, because you will never join her."

Pain is the only expression on my face. "He will wait eight months." I say.

"What?" Regina asks.

"Emma is pregnant with a child. He is going to probably allow me to see the child and fall in love with it, before killing both of them."

"I am afraid that you are most likely right Hook."

"Why did he give you your happy ending?"

"So I wouldn't become involved most likely. He probably isn't expecting me to still have my memories."

"Are you going to help me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because as well as hurting you, it will also hurt my son, Henry. And no one hurt Henry."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight - Emma**

"Mr. William Smee, I will ask you one last time who are you working for?" I ask, but like before, Smee just looks down, avoiding my eye. This is so annoying. I angrily bang my fist against the desk when Killian enters the office.

"Any luck Love?" He asks me.

"No." I say, letting my anger seep into my tone.

Killian wraps his arms around me and mutters, "Just lock him back up, after a while he will start to talk. We have more interesting things that we could be doing now." I lean my head into his chest and nod. Killian and I lock Smee back into his cell, before walking to Granny's for lunch and that much needed talk.

"So baby names." I say, after Ruby takes our lunch order.

"Yes, do you have any ideas love?"

"I-I have two options for both girls and boys. I wanted to know if you wanted to choose between the two, that way we could both be a part of the name picking." I say.

"If that is what you wish."

I pause, looking out at the rainy weather.

"What are the two options for the female."

I look into his deep blue eyes. "Sadie or Isabella."

"I like Sadie, it is a powerful name." He says, after a short pause.

"I thought you would like it." I say. "Do you know what it means?"

"No, but I would love to find out."

I laugh, "It means Princess."

"She will be a princess." He answers, without missing a beat, and I smile.

Then Ruby arrives with my grilled cheese (with onion rings of course), and Killian's burger. After she leaves, Killian takes a bite of his burger before asking, "And the boy options?"

"Um." I look at my hands. Out of these two names, I already know who he will pick. Because one of the names I picked for him, "Graham and Liam." Killian swallows before looking at me.

"Repeat that love?" he asks, and I obey. His lips are suddenly against mine. They are powerful and demanding. "You want to name our son after my brother?"

"He could be a girl." I point out, "But yes I do."

* * *

I wake up a month after choosing the name of my child and rush to the bathroom. It has been around three days since the morning sickness has started. When I crawl back into bed, Killian pulls me into his arms, even though he still sleeps. He kisses my hair and mutters something that I don't understand. "Wake up." I say, trying to get out of his iron grip. "Wake up." I say again, pushing against his arms.

His arms only tighten around me. I turn in his arms, knowing how to wake him up. I press my lips to his, and his eyes open instantly. He glances at his arms as they practically suffocate me, before loosening his grip. "Thanks." I breath out. The two of us climb out of bed and get ready for the of work. Henry walks into the kitchen at the smell of breakfast and fills his plate high with pancakes.

"You hungry kid?" I ask.

"Yup."

"You seem to be in a rush there lad." Killian points out.

"Do you have something before school that I don't know about?" I ask.

"Um, I wanted to take the bus today Mom." Henry says, looking at his food.

"Why?" I ask, my fork dropping when suddenly I realise why, "Grace is on the bus, isn't she."

Henry's cheeks turn red but he nods. "I am fine with you doing that kid. Why don't you invite her over fir dinner tonight too." I ask.

"Really?" He asks me, shocked.

"I don't see why not. Does Jefferson know yet?" I ask, Killian comes from behind me and embraces me from behind.

"Yes. I was over Grace's house Saturday night, not Nick's." Henry says, looking down.

"Why didn't you tell us?" I ask.

"I didn't think you would approve."

"Why wouldn't I approve." I ask.

"Wait," Killian says, "But we picked you up from Nick's house."

"Yeah, he was covering for me. I went over his house ten minutes before I called you."

"You sly kid." I mutter, rolling my eyes. "Well, if you want to catch the bus, you better get going."

"Thanks Mom!" Henry says, hugging me around the waist before practically running out of the room.

"They grow up so fast." I mutter, staring after him.

"Young love." Killian adds, laughing.

* * *

Killian goes to all of the meetings with the Mayor now, letting me deal with things at the office. David was now back at work in the office. He like usual is quiet as we work. Killian is at a meeting with the mayor. Tonight we plan on telling Henry about my pregnancy. In around a month we will tell the rest of the town. Of course, we will wait until after Grace leaves before we tell my son this news. Henry had texted me, asking me to order pepperoni and bacon pizza for tonight. My mouth watered at just the thought, and I responded that I would be fine with that.

When work is over, Killian and I walk back to the house together. I order three pizzas (Killian, Henry, and I eat a ton, and plus leftovers are always an option for a late midnight snack) I also sent Killian to get root beer and coca-cola. Killian hated being out of my sight, and honestly, I loved looking at him too, however I still made him go to the store without me.

Henry and Grace came home at around four thirty. Killian and I leave them alone until we all eat dinner together. "So, Grace." I say, after getting myself a fourth slice of pizza. "Do you like sailing?"

Grace blinked, surprised by this question, "Yes, my Papa and I used to go fishing. It has been a while since we have done it though."

"Do you miss it?" Henry asks, intrigued.

"Oh yes, very much so." Grace answers.

Killian, who's ears perked up the moment he heard the word 'sailing' comments with, "We go sailing almost every weekend."

"You should come with us one time." I add, and Henry grins looking at us.

"Oh can I really?" Grace asks, and we nod.

The rest of the evening with Grace was fun. She really is a sweet girl, perfect for my son. She left the house a little after ten at night, after watching a movie with Henry on the couch. "Henry, we have something we need to tell you." I say, looking at Killian. We might as well get this conversation out of the way, as soon as possible.

"What is it?" He asks, walking over to where Killian and I both drink peppermint tea.

Killian looks at me before saying, "You are going to have a brother or sister."

Henry pauses for a second before smiling. "Really?" He asks, his face lighting up.

"Yes." I say, looking at my son.

"That is great news. How much longer?"

"Seven months." I say, immediately resting a hand on my stomach as I think of the months to come.


	9. Chapter 9

Two months pass quickly, and Christmas is a week from tomorrow. Emma and I are going to be having a big dinner with her family. It just so happens, that Snow wanted to have Christmas dinner with her best friend. The town now knows of Emma's pregnancy. No one but Regina judges us. In the past couple of months, Emma and I have been able to avoid Mr. Gold at all costs.

Emma is now four months pregnant. In a couple of weeks we can find out the gender of our child. In exception for my weekly visits to Regina, Emma is never out of my sight. Grace and Henry are now official. Tonight, Regina, Robin, Emma, and I are going to the Charming's. As well as hosting Christmas, they also wanted to host a small adult party.

Henry is sleeping at Nick's house tonight (Emma already conformed with Nick's father) and the baby prince, is going to be babysat by Ruby. I don't know why they would trust Ruby in watching a child, but I am not paying too much attention to that at the moment. Last night, Emma, Henry, and I made some cupcakes for the party. Henry eats one currently, while I pack the others up into a box.

"Don't ruin your dinner." Emma says walking into the room.

"I won't. And plus, we are just eating pizza. I am always hungry enough for pizza."

"True enough." She says.

"Ready to go?" I ask her and she nods. The three of us into the bug and I volunteer to help Henry inside the house. I help Henry carry in his items while Emma waits in the car. The whole house smells of ginger bread and other sweets. After I almost mess up Nick and his sister Ava's names I take my leave. Nick used to be Hansel and Ava used to be Gretel.

We arrive at Mary-Margret and David's house and head inside. "There you guys are." David says, taking our coats.

"Sorry, we were dropping Henry off at his friend's house." Emma answers and I see Regina freeze from across the room.

"Which friend is this?" She asks.

"Nick." I say answering her question, and I see her try to cover up a grimace. I sniffle a laugh before asking David for a glass of rum. Emma rolls her eyes at that, but oh well.

Before dinner, Regina pulls me aside and says, "Any ideas on how to break the curse?"

"I would say true love's kiss, but everyone has kisses their true love."

"I know, that is what the issue is. However, when Emma did it to Henry the first time, he was injured then."

"Are you saying that we hurt the people we love?"

"I don't know what I am saying in all honesty."

"We have to figure it out soon."

"Yes we do pirate. As much as I love this life, I want Henry to remember me. And I want his safety insured."

"I think we have been doing a pretty good job at insuring his safety." I counter.

"You left him with two spoiled brats for the night."

I do not argue, instead I say, "They are his friends."

"In his old life he never had friends. We never would have had these issues."

"But Regina-"

"Don't you but Regina me." She snaps.

"Listen. Henry now has friends, and a girl friend."

"What?" She practically shouts. "Who?" She growls.

"Grace she-"

"Jefferson's daughter?"

"Yes."

"How long?"

"Two or three months now." I say, Regina is honestly scaring me.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I forgot that you would want to know." I say, looking at my feet.

"You forgot that I raised the kid?"

"He is Emma's son."

"But I raised him." She argues.

"Fine. What ever. That doesn't change the fact that we need to end this curse."

"No it doesn't" Regina says, finally getting some sense in her brain.

"Now let's go enjoy dinner." I say.

"We have been away long enough." She replies.

We walk over to the dinning room table. I sit next to Emma. I wonder how much she will hate me when she wakes up and realises that I got her pregnant. Maybe I should pretend that I didn't know it was a curse. However, Regina will probably sell me out. Oh well, that is something for me to deal with later.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten - Emma**

Today is the last day of work before my week off. David said I deserved a week off, and starting on Christmas, I was getting that week off. Today is Christmas Eve. David went to Granny's to pick up lunch for the three of us. Meanwhile, Killian and I have been talking, well debating. "I want it to be a surprise." I say, looking at Killian's deep blue eyes.

"But if we know the gender of the child, then we can decorate the room before hand."

"That might be true, but it isn't like I am going to have our daughter have a pink room."

"What were you thinking?"

"Blue." I say.

"And if the child is a boy?"

"Blue." I say again, and Killian gives me an odd look. "A different shade depending on the child." I explain.

"But in order to set that up, won't we need to know the gender."

"Ugh, point taken." I say, giving into his wanting to know the gender of our child.

"So only three weeks, and then we can start decorating?"

"Something like that." I say. I honestly hate doctors and hospitals. So i haven't seen a doctor in forever. I haven't had someone check on my child in a couple of months, and sure I know it isn't that healthy, but I hate needles. Also, Killian isn't too good at making me do things that I don't want to do. David then arrives with our lunch, and we all eat in silence.

After, we play a game of cards before there is a knock at the door. David stands up to get it, since both Killian and I are too lazy to get up. David returns to the room with Belle following behind him. Killian quickly steps in front of me, as if he is trying to protect me from the librarian. I roll my eyes at his back. "How can we help you Belle?" David asks, throwing Killian an odd look.

"I think someone has been following me." Belle answers, her voice is weak and she seems scared.

"What makes you think that?" I ask her.

"I heard a loud crash in the shop last night. It was after Robert was asleep, and when I walked into the shop to check, the lamp was knocked over and the door was slamming shut as a man ran out of the room. I never saw his face." It took me a minute before I realised that Mr. Gold's first name was Robert.

"Any idea who it could be?" Killian asks.

"No idea." Belle says, she is very pale.

"Does Mr. Gold know about this Belle?" David asks.

"No, plus he said he is going to be visiting a cabin in the woods this weekend." Belle says.

"Why the hell would he do that?" Killian asks.

"I don't know, I thought I was going to go with him, but I guess not."

"Do you want us to come and check out the shop? Make sure that nothing is wrong?" I ask.

"That would be great." Belle answers.

I stand up and walk over to grab my coat, but Killian's hand stops me from putting it on. "You are not going to the shop."

"Yes I am." I argue.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!" I growl at him.

He finally backs down, "Fine." He says, "But I enter the shop first."

"Okay." I mutter, wondering why he is acting so strangely.

The four of us walk to the store and Belle enters first, followed by Killian, then me, and then David taking in the rear. We poke around the shop for a bit, Killian never leaving my side for a second. Suddenly, I start to feel a little light headed. Then my stomach really starts to hurt. I fall to my knees, the pain shocking me. "Emma?" Killian asks, "Emma, are you alright?"

My stomach hurts really badly, the pain getting worse and worse. Suddenly, the door to the shop bursts open. Mr. Gold walks into the shop and he looks angry. Despite the pain, I look up at him. Mr. Gold grins a devil like smile, before jerking his hands away from his body. I have a falling sensation, as I fly through the air. Confused for a couple of seconds before I crash into a bookshelf containing some of his shop items.

"EMMA!" I hear someone yell. The room spins and the last thing I register is horrible pain. Then I black out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - Killian**

* * *

I watch as Emma flies into the display case. I watch as Gold throws my love across the room. "Emma!" I cry out, before turning my back on the Crocodile and rushing to her side. Emma's eyes are closed and there s blood everywhere.

I hear Gold laughing before he says, "I was going to wait a couple of months, but now will still work I guess."

I take a protective stance in front of Emma. "You will have to go through me first."

Gold laughs again before saying, "As much as I would like to, I don't have to. Emma Swan is about to die anyways. As are your children."

"Child, and you are lying." I spit in his direction.

"Your 'wife' was supposed to have twins. But now she won't." Gold sneers back at me, before turning to Belle and talking to her in a low voice. He clearly planned on wiping away her memories of the scene that just unfolded. I turn back to Emma only to have my heart drop to my stomach. Emma isn't breathing.

"No!" I say, and I bend down in front of her. Her hands are ice cold. Tears form in my eyes, and I don't wipe them away. It blurs my vision, but I don't care anymore.

The Dark One did what he wanted to do. He has destroyed me. He gave me everything I ever wanted in this curse. I had Emma. Emma's parents finally approved of me. Emma and I were going to start a family. I was getting along with Henry. But like he planned all a long, he has ripped it away from me. I will never be the same again.

I am empty.

There is no more Killian Jones.

There is no more Captain Hook.

There is only pain. A man wanting to die, but I know that the Dark One won't let me live. He is going to want me to live like this forever.

I just need to kiss her one more time.

I need to say good bye, and this is the perfect way.

I lean in to do so, my tears now running down her cheeks. The moment my lips press into hers, a burst of magic comes out from her chest. I hear her gasp, and I pull away, looking at her green eyes. She is alive. "You Bastard!" Belle yells from across the room, clearly directed towards Gold, "You promised me!"

Belle keep on yelling, but I tune her out. Searching Emma's face. "Hook?" She asks me. Her voice is very weak and she doesn't sound good.

"Yes. I am here Love." I say smiling.

Emma cries out in pain, but before I can do anything, the door bursts open. Regina quickly walks over to us. "She needs to go the the Hospital, now." She says urgently. "Congrats, Captain. You broke the curse."

She reaches down to grab Emma. But I say, "Let me."

"No, you deal with Gold, I will take care of her. I promise." She says, before grabbing Emma's arm and disappearing.

* * *

I turn to Gold and see Belle looking at him angrily. "I can't believe I trusted you again!" She yells at him.

"Belle, I was just trying for our happy ending." Gold says.

"You were trying to ruin his life Rumple. You weren't trying to stay close with me."

"Yes, about that." I growl, walking over to him. I pick up a sword as I walk toward him.

"You think you can kill me?" Gold asks, laughing his wicked and evil laugh.

"I can sure as hell try." I say.

Gold makes a sword appear in his hand, and he starts to sword fight me. Belle, runs into the back room before returning, holding an object in her hand. "Hook!" She yells, throwing it at me.

I grab it instantly and realise what it is. It is similar to the pendant that Zelena had. It captures magic, I just need a way to get it around his neck, and then take it off. I then get an idea, I know that this makes someone's magic more powerful when they wear it. I just hope that Belle gets the message. "Hey Crocodile, this necklace will make your magic stronger." I call to him.

"Of course, I know that. But wear on earth did you get it?"

"That does' concern you. Especially since I am not letting you have it." The moment the words are out of my mouth, Gold uses his magic to get it around his neck. I smile, and Belle is a smart lad so realises what she needs to do.

"I do still love you Rumple." She says, flirting with him as she walks closer. When she gets close enough, she wraps her arms around him and kisses him. He kisses her back and she rips the chain from his neck, before throwing it to me. I grin, holding the magic that the Dark One used to have. Now that the Dark One has been dealt with, I can go to see Emma. I just hope that Regina did take good care of her.

* * *

**Review?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - Emma**

* * *

When I wake up, I am in a room of white. I am lying down but I know I am not alone in the room. Memories go through my head and I remember who I am. I am Emma Swan. My son is Henry Mills. My parents are Snow White and Prince Charming. Elsa has left and didn't kill anyone I loved, thank god. I am pregnant. Wait, I am pregnant?

I sigh, remembering how perfect my fake life had been. I am able to weakly move my hand to lay on my stomach. The baby is still there. I smile, wondering how I am going to get through this. I am not actually married to Hook. I don't actually live with him, as much as I wish I could. "Emma?" A voice says by my side.

"Hook." I manage to croak out of my damaged throat.

"You remember." He mutters quietly.

"Yes."

"Things are going to be different now aren't they." He mutters looking at my pregnant stomach.

"I hope not." I mutter.

Shocked, Hook turns to me, "What?" He asks.

"I mean, we bought the house. Henry has a room there, and I was looking for a private house to move into. Plus I still want to be with you, since you are the father of this child." I mutter drawing a circle with my index finger on my stomach.

"That I am." He says, but I can tell he isn't telling me something.

"What aren't you telling me Killian?" I ask him.

"Emma you didn't have a child."

"What do you mean?" I ask completely confused.

"You had two children."

I smile, I am having twins. Then I freeze, "Why are you saying had?"

"Um." Killian's eyes filled with tears as he says, "One of them died when the Dark One hit you."

* * *

When a week has passed, and I got over the lose of the second child I didn't know I had. I live in the house I lived in during my fantasy life. Henry stays with Killian and I before spending a week with Regina. Henry and Grace are actually a couple now. My parents aren't mad about my pregnancy and they believe that Killian and i can handle the new child.

Mr. Gold's magic has been taken away and he is spending a long time in prison. My child will be coming some time soon, and I know that somehow, Killian and I will make it work.

* * *

**Review?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ten Years Later - Emma:**

* * *

Killian and I watch as our children sit with their half brother, his wife, and his daughter. My oldest son, Liam David Jones has my blonde hair but Killian's bright blue eyes. He is nine and a half years old and he acts just like his father. Killian and I still aren't sure if that is a good thing or not yet. Our seven year old daughter, Saddie Mary Jones, on the other hand, looks just like Killian but she acts like I do.

Three years ago, Henry got married to Grace. I am now a Grandmother, which is a little strange. Grace and Henry named their daughter Isadora Emily Swan. Henry ended up taking my maiden name when he got married to 'carry on the bloodline.' Gold is still inprisioned and Belle is now with someone who deserves her more than Gold ever did. My parents stop by once a week for dinner.

Every night, Killian and I remember our perfect fantasy life, and we realise how close that perfect life is to our current life. We are both happy with our current lives and hope that our children are too.

**THE END**


End file.
